thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dolabella Petronianus
"From the minute the sun graces the skies with its radiance to the moment it quietly slips away and into the night, you embrace your duties with the utmost care. The time, love and commitment your pour into your work enables our industrious nation to take one step further into becoming the nation it was always meant to be. To say the Capitol appreciates the dedication would be an understatement, for your allegiance is held to the highest esteem." '' ―Dolabella Petronianus to the citizens of District 9. '''Dolabella Petronianus '''belongs to Poisonous Nightshade. Do not utilize this character in your Hunger Games or Fan-Fictions without her permission. Plagiarism or illicit use will not be tolerated. 'Information' '''Name:' Dolabella Petronianus Age: She is fourty-seven years old. District: She hails from The Capitol. However, she works as a escort for the District Nine Tributes. Gender: Female '''Personality: '''Dolabella is an enthusiastic, quick-thinking escort with a spunk. She is known throughout District Nine for being kind enough for an escort, albeit she can be slightly snappy if her tributes do not seem to take her seriously. She understands the gravity of the Games, and while she is always excited for them, she tries her best to comfort her tributes while they're on their way to the arena. She is very intelligent, and can act more like a mentor than as a escort. She supports the government of the Capitol, and is known for her exquisite way of dressing herself. She is a fashion icon in the Capitol, after all. Unlike most people would assume, Dolabella is not attention-seeking and is a sweet, carefree woman. '''Appearance: '''With a keen eye towards cutting edge trends and a willingness to break boundaries, Capitol-born style icon and District 9 Escort Dolabella Petronianus has been a fashion pioneer since her very first Hunger Games. She has been known to take the iconic building blocks of contemporary Capitol fashion such as sleeves, hairpieces and bold colors and craft stunning looks that go on to influence all of Panem’s fashion-forward citizens. Whether she is chauffeuring her latest Tributes or walking the boulevards of the Capitol, Dolabella maintains an exquisite profile that demonstrates her spirit and the pride she takes in her work as an Escort. When it comes to the day-to-day, Dolabella likes to complement her exquisite full body polish with audacious garment selections paired with dazzling footwear. Her nicely-toned alabaster skin complexion can be compared to porcelain, and it is always seeming flawless and clear. Her eyes are tinted sepia, with a slight peck of blue to their edges, complimenting their cold, mysterious demeanor. Aside from shoes, she is known for her other staple items. According to the woman herself, she never leaves home without a wig and a grain-inspired hair piece. Her wigs are flashy and sophisticated, and they never fail to impress. Dolabella is rarely seen without a wig, as she has shaved her hair completely, dyeing her scalp a pale, gold-like color to represent the amber waves of grain of District 9. Her body frame is not very noticeable; she has medium-sized hips and slender legs. Her body is midly curvaceous, and it is not overly-appealing. However, Dolabella compensates this with her extravagant clothing. Category:Characters Category:Escorts Category:Capitol Category:Females Category:Poisonous Nightshade